


Deep

by arthur_pendragon



Category: Pengin Kakumei | Penguin Revolution
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/pseuds/arthur_pendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What they shared was deeper than what any two brothers could have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep

A delicious scent was wafting in from the kitchen as Ayaori closed the door behind him and said in the quietest whisper he could muster, 'Tadaima.'

'Ayaori-san!' Yukari's surprised voice sounded from where the delicious smell was coming. 'Welcome home! Dinner will be ready in just fifteen minutes, so please be ready by then!'

Ayaori didn't reply, and Fujimaru didn't expect him to. The sounds in the kitchen continued while Ayaori shuffled over to his room and opened the door. The sight that greeted him pleased him; Ryou was sleeping quietly in Ayaori's bed, and clutching the sheet covering him tightly, as if taking it away would make him lose his life. Aya walked over to the side of the bed Ryou lay on.

'You're so beautiful,' Ayaori said softly, raising a finger to trace along the curve of Ryou's porcelain cheek. Ryou sighed in his sleep, edging closer to Aya, who leant down.

_raindrops cool hidden storm closed eyes_

Their lips touched. Ryou's eyes opened and his hands slid around Aya's neck, bringing him closer. Their lips touched again and again; there was something just so  _tempting_  about each other to them. Ryou's fingers threaded through Aya's ebony hair and Aya's soft gasp wasn't unnoticed.

_white feathers hazy glow rustle of silk_

Ryou pulled Aya's thick black-framed glasses off him, gazing into his beautiful eyes all the while, and Yukari's sweet voice called to both of them for dinner.

They broke apart in an instant, the cool, hazy atmosphere dissipating.

Aya helped Ryou out of the bed. For just a moment they lingered in each other's embrace; Ryou's lips at Ayaori's hollow at the base of his neck, Aya's arms wrapped loosely (possessively) around him.

'Love you,' he whispered and Ryou smiled gently before repeating them to him. What others didn't know wouldn't hurt them, and Yukari was better off not knowing the true bond between Aya and Ryou.

They went out into the dining room, fingers touching for a last time, before separating.


End file.
